The present invention relates to an adjustable cabinet used for housing a computer video monitor which is typically a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Prior art video monitor cabinets typically consist of a housing for the monitor pivotally secured to a base. These cabinets allow the video monitor to tilt from its upright, vertical position and swivel about the base; however, they do not allow the cabinet to be easily moved about the work space.